Online meetings have become increasingly more popular in the last several years. Online meetings enable people at different locations to meet and collaborate in a high-quality meeting experience. As technology associated with online meetings evolves, challenges continue to be posed to continue to improve the manner in which online meetings can be conducted and the user experience. For example, challenges continue to be posed to enable meeting rooms and meeting devices to easily join online meetings.